reckless, breathless
by ethleism
Summary: "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Kau selalu menggunakan nama belakangku ketika kau malu. Atau ketika kau sedang-" [Tony/Steve]


Kadang mereka seperti ini:

Ia berbaring di ranjang yang sudah ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar, dan menghela napas. Tony memang suka berlebihan. Dan lagi, suara kecil di sudut angannya berkata, apa mungkin ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk Potts?

Mungkin saja. Mungkin lebih banyak.

Tapi Steve tidak peduli itu semua sembari ia bangkit ketika mendengar suara desir lembut yang menandakan pintu otomatis itu terbuka dengan datangnya suatu pengunjung. Tony menguap, satu tangan di saku, namun masih bisa mengusahakan sunggingan senyum yang sumringah kepadanya.

"Suka dengan tempat tidurnya? Aku membuat Pepper memesankannya—"

"—Tolong bilang kau tidak— oh, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa-apa denganmu, Tony," sela Steve, tertawa-kecil-patah-malu bercampur jadi satu sambil bersandar kembali pada kasur di bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, Tony, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berharap kurang darimu." Tapi toh Steve merasa hipokrit sembari ia memangku tangannya di pipinya untuk menatap ke samping sementara Tony sudah berselanjar di sebelahnya, stelannya sudah tidak lagi licin dan oh ia masih wadngi alkohol- alkoholik. Steve pun tetap menciumnya.

"Tidak banyak omong malam ini, huh?" Balas Tony ketika ia kemudian naik untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Steve dan menarik lepas dasinya, membiarkan jemari Steve mempreteli kancingnya. Ia juga berbuat demikian.

"Mmm. Tidak banyak bicara. Hanya... ini." katanya. Dan matanya begitu biru, biru di bawah temaram lampu yang meredup sembari Tony bergumam, "Matikan lampu, JARVIS. Dan kameramu," yang disambut dengan kekehan manis, desah, lebih banyak desah, dan keresak seprai yang bergeser di bawah mereka.

—

Tapi kadang mereka juga seperti:

"Tidak, Iron Man. Ini perintah. Kau akan tetap di kamp induk sementara kami menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini."

"Kecil, katamu? Dan apa kau belum kunjung juga mengenalku, bahkan setelah semua momen di ranjang—"

"—Stark, aku memperingatkanmu—"

"—itu, bahwa sejak kapan aku jadi penurut?"

Steve tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya— atau mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tahu kenapa sekarang ia hanya bereaksi menghela napas kesal sementara ia mendongak dan melihat Iron Man melesat di udara, ke sisi lain kapal tersebut dan tak lama terdengar suara gaduh ledakan sembari para bajak laut itu terlempar ke buritan. Steve bertahan untuk menempeleng salah satu kolonel dari bajak laut itu hingga pingsan. Ia dapat mendengar Natasha mendengus, dan bahkan tiupan halus selongsong panah Clint yang membelah angin seakan mengaksentuasi dengus tersebut. Tapi kemudian suara Clint, bukan, Hawkeye, terdengar dari earpiecenya. "Aku akan berfokus pada Iron Man, sekarang, membantunya di sisi lain, Cap," katanya. Steve hanya bisa menggumamkan terimakasih dan terus masuk ke jantung markas.

"Tenanglah, cap—ia akan baik-baik saja."

Natasha berkata padanya, cukup jelas dari jarak beberapa meter, tangga besi kini, sambil ia menggunakan pahanya untuk menggeser leher seorang serdadu yang malang. Steve berusaha memelankan gerakannya lagi, menangkap perisainya yang barusan membuat orang-orang terpelanting. Genggam sesuatu. Genggam sesuatu yang masih bukan tangan Tony. Ia tahu, Natasha meliriknya dengan lirikannya yang penuh pengertian, sekarang, seolah ia mengerti kedalaman rasa paranoid Steve, maka Steve berusaha melontarkan sesuatu balik. Apa saja.

"Tidak setiap hari ia menenggak vodka dengan perut kosong dan radang kolik sebelum misi dimulai." kata Steve, sedikit terengah setelah suara ka-boom terdengar dari dalam ruangan tempat kemana Natasha melempar bom.

"Hei, aku dengar itu," balas suara Tony melalui earpiece mereka.

"Diamlah, manusia kaleng. Kali ini kau benar-benar membuat kapten khawatir." kata Clint dari suatu tempat. Steve tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum lega. Ia tidak akan lega sampai mereka sampai ke bagian paling dalam kapal ini, mengambil serumnya, dan pergi dari sini dalam keadaan utuh.

"Sekarang semua orang ada di sisinya?"

Steve dapat mendengar tawa Natasha dari earpiece sembari ia sendiri melesat jauh di depannya. Untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

—

Tapi bagian favorit Tony adalah ketika mereka seperti-

—

"Ouch!-!"

"Aku tidak bisa membersihkan lukamu apabila kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Dan aku telah memperingatkanmu, kau tahu. Untuk tetap tinggal di markas sementara kita menyelesaikan misinya." Ceramah Steve, sambil mengambil kapas baru yang sudah dibaluri antiseptik dan kembali mencoba menekankannya pada luka di lutut Tony.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Kau selalu menggunakan nama belakangku ketika kau malu. Atau ketika kau sedang-"

"Tony."

"-ya, seperti itu," Tony mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Steve tahu tatapan tidak setujunya mulai menghasilkan efeknya setelah dilayangkan begitu banyak dalam kurun waktu satu hari, karena hal itu kemudian membuat Tony berhenti berbicara, kecuali mendesis dihitung, sementara Steve membersihkan lukanya.

"Kau bisa saja membersihkannya dengan lebih cepat apabila kau melapor pada medics, tadi."

Kata Steve, lama setelah ia kemudian berhasil membebatnya dengan perban.

"Mmm. Tidak mau. Aku ingin kau."

"karena..."

"Karena aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, tentu. Apa itu kedengarannya aneh?"

Di bawah lampu, mata almond Tony jernih dan bulat, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun sembari kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia mengangkat bahu. Bangkit dari ranjang Steve (ranjang mereka berdua, sering, karena tempat tidur Tony adalah lab-nya), dan sedikit tertatih memakai kembali kaus kakinya. Ia melepas kausnya untuk menggantinya dengan baju tidur yang sudah tergantung di hanger dekat lemari Steve. Steve sendiri sudah menyikat giginya. Sudah mandi dan bebersih, sebelum Tony masuk ke dalam kamarnya (yang Tony desain, yang seolah-olah menjadi mesin waktu diantara desain modern dan futuristik basecamp avengers), dengan sekotak P3K dan memintanya untuk diobati.

Steve hanya bergeser ke sisi tempat tidurnya untuk menekan tombol lampu dekat situ. Tombol, karena ini mesin waktu, dimana lampu dimatikan dengan tombol dan bukan dengan ayunan lampu ataupun panggilan kepada AI yang selalu bangun. Meraih buku yang belum ia selesaikan. Membiarkan lembarannya yang telah menguning diterangi lampu bacanya sembari ia kemudian menaikkan kakinya ke bawah duvet dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tangannya melingkar dan bertemu tengah jalan dengan figur Tony yang mendelusuk masuk ke bawah selimut, tepat di sebelahnya. Berbaring dengan mata yang belum mengantuk sama sekali, gelap di keremangan ruang tersebut yang hanya tinggal diterangi lampu baca.

"Jadi, kutebak—tidak ada jatah malam ini?"

Steve menggeleng. Membalik satu halaman, dan membiarkan Tony merapat ke badannya.

"Oh well. Cuddling pun tidak apa-apa." Gumam Tony, dan kemudian, tersenyum, karena yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah—senyum Steve yang berbayang oleh sinar lampu baca.


End file.
